Descubriendo la Verdad
by Paladium
Summary: Draco Malfoy siempre había sido altanero y arrogante. ¿Qué tanto puede cambiar a un chico la muerte de su padre? ¿O hay algo mas escondido en su sospechosa y preocupante actitud? AU/DarkRemus


**Bueno, aquí traigo un trabajo viejo, viejo. Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que no lo había subido aquí, así que aquí está. Es un AU (Alternative Universe), en el que Harry tiene 13 años y vive con Sirius, su padrino (sus padres están muertos). Remus y Lucius son pareja también y Draco es su hijo. Además, tiene a un DarkRemus (o intento, no me culpen, me es difícil sacar un Lupin malvado).**

**Los personajes no son míos, y la idea tampoco es original mía, viene del desafío de Luna Shinigami, de SlasHeaven. El desafío se llama 'Tu parecido a Lucius Malfoy', por si a alguien le interesa saberlo.**

**La pareja en sí no es un DracoHarry o viceversa, pero se le ve un pequeño inicio con la amistad que hacen Draco y Harry, aunque no era requisito para el desafío.**

**Dejen review si les interesa.**

* * *

><p>Descubriendo la verdad:<p>

1

Harry Potter alzo la mirada de su regazo. Estaban sentados en el Gran Comedor, con el periodico matutino el Profeta encima de la mesa. Sus verdes mares enfocaron hacia Draco Malfoy, el principe de Slytherin. La portada del periodico anunciaba la muerte de Lucius Malfoy, el padre del muchacho.

Observo con lastima como sus compañeros slytherin le daban el pesame, como el rubio se retiraba con los hombros hundidos, y no pudo evitar pensar en Remus: el tambien estaria destrozado por la noticia. Suspiro con pesadez, mientras volvia su vista una vez mas al periodico: alli, en el centoro del gran papel, se encontraba el cuerpo de Lucius Malfoy fotografiado en movimiento.

La tristeza le embargo; sentia preocupación hacia Remus, que seguramente estaria destrozado, pero tambien algo que no sabia identificar hacia Malfoy. Suspiro quedamente, observando como Draco se movia con gracilidad, desapareciendo tras las puertas del Gran Comedor.

- Pobre Malfoy.- dijo repentinamente Hermione, sacando a Harry de su ensoñacion.

- No le desearia a nadie eso.- contesto, bajando la mirada.

2

Harry miro a su alrededor; estaban en clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, junto a los slytherin. Habian pasado tres meses desde aquel horrible homicidio de Lucius Malfoy, y actualmente Remus Lupin impartia la asignatura, para estar mas cerca de su hijo.

No obstante, estaba preocupado por Draco. Ya no sonreia con superioridad, ni siquiera habia comentarios desdeñosos hacia Harry. Al principio habia agradecido a los dioses porque cesase la hostilidad, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba con el muchacho.

La muerte de Lucius le habia cambiado. Habia dejado de lado su carácter arrogante, narcisista y pedante, para dar lugar a un chico de trece años introvertido y antisocial. Cada tarde, iba al despacho de su padre, seguramente a charlar, pero ya no hablaba con sus amigos.

Mas bien parecia que no eran sus amigos. Se habia apartado paulatinamente de su grupo de amigos, habia dado de lado a Blaise, a Pansy… Y en esos momentos se encontraba en el ultimo pupitre de la ultima fila, solo.

Harry le observo, entrando en la clase, y con una señal, se separo de sus amigos, sentandose a su lado. Draco miraba su pupitre con la mirada desenfocada, y si no fuera por el leve movimieno que hizo cuando se sento Harry, este ultimo hubiera pensado que estaba muerto.

- Hola, Malfoy.- dijo sin pizca de hostilidad en su voz. No espero contestación, desde hacia dos meses simplemente habia dejado de hablar, tanto con sus amigos como con sus enemigos.

El rubio parecia apagado, constato Harry, al ver su espalda encorvada, sus hombros hundidos y su cabeza gacha. Y llevaba un trimestre entero con esa actitud. Harry le observo sin disimulo, sin prestar atención a las palabras del profesor Lupin, que ya habia comenzado la clase, y decidio hacer lo imposible: preguntar a los slytherin.

La cabeza de Harry se abstrajo en distintas teorias sobre el comportamiento de su compañero durante toda la clase, y, cuando el timbre sono, sacandole de su estado de abstracción absorbente, se levanto con lentitud.

Introduciendo el material de clase lentamente en la mochila de tela, observo como Draco le imitaba, con movimientos languidos. Harry miro como agarraba su libro, y, en el momento en que iba a meterlo en la mochila, la manga de su tunica se deslizo levemente, dejando ver una parte de su brazo.

Harry palidecio al ver las marcas; desde moratones hasta un feo corte que ya no sangraba. En sus muñecas parecian haber marcas de agarre, como si se hubiera apretado las muñecas el mismo, pero en seguida Draco bajo otra vez la tela, sin fuerza, y sin mirarle a la cara.

Harry le observo marcharse, todavía palido por la impresión.

3

- Parkinson.- llamo Harry a la muchacha en voz baja. En seguida, la chica le miro desconfiada y hostil, antes de saludarle sin cortesía:

- Potter.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Malfoy?

- No lo se.- admitio Pansy, indecisa e insegura. Con el ceño fruncido, agrego.- Pero supongo que os divertis mucho viendolo asi.

- No es divertido. Me preocupa, mas bien.- susurro quedamente Harry. Sabia que, tratandose de slytherins, una mentira seria el correspondiente a una broma para ellos. Y aunque no le gustase admitirlo, necesitaba su ayuda, o al menos información sobre el estado de su archienemigo.

- ¿De verdad?- pregunto una voz detrás suyo, que en seguida advirtió como la de Blaise Zabini. Sonaba desconfiada y burlona.

- Si, Zabini. ¿Qué le pasa a Malfoy?

- Ya te lo ha dicho Pansy; no lo sabemos.

- Pero sois sus amigos,- comenzo Harry, encarando al negro.- el confia en vosotros, ¿No? Entonces tiene que haberos contado algo.

- Nada. Un dia simplemente se aparto del grupo y no quiso volver. No dijo nada, y me golpeo cuando intente tocarlo.

- Va-vale.- dijo impresionado Harry. Frunciendo el ceño, agrego determinantemente.- Intentare averiguar lo que le pasa.

4

Harry se oculto tras la capa de invisibilidad, y miro el mapa del merodeador. El castillo se dibujo ante el, y pudo ver a Ron y Hermione en la Sala Comun, justo donde los habia dejado. Ron se habia enfadado y habia empezado una pataleta cuando les habia contado su plan de espiarle, y Hermione simplemente se habia quedado a discutir con el pelirrojo.

Amplio el mapa, y vio a Dumbledore en su despacho, inmóvil. Filch patrullaba el cuarto piso y la Señora Norris estaba en el septimo. Fruncio el ceño y amplio un poco mas el mapa. Las mazmorras; Snape estaba en su despacho, y Parkinson, Zabini y Nott en la Sala Comun.

En un pasillo, moviendose con lentitud, aparecio Draco Malfoy. Sonrio, satisfecho de haberlo encontrado, y oculto las otras partes de mapa. Rapidamente comenzo a caminar hacia la derecha, al encuentro del rubio, pero, apenas dio dos pasos y Ron y Hermione aparecieron por el retrato, susurrando su nombre.

- ¿Harry?

- ¿Chicos? ¿Qué haceis aquí?

- Ron y yo nos hemos calmado y vamos a acompañarte.

- Solo si la invitacion sigue en pie.- agrego Ron.

- Muy bien, chicos. Todos en marcha.- Rapidamente, los dos amigos se metieron debajo de la capa, y los tres caminaron y caminaron por diferentes pasillos, hasta llegar a Draco Malfoy. Ya se encontraba en el Tercer Piso, y según pudo comprobar Harry, andaba como un sonambulo, con la mirada desenfocada.

Con sigilo, el trio dorado le siguió hasta el despacho de Lupin. Según el mapa de Harry, el hombre se encontraba dentro. Sin llamar previamente a la puerta, Draco Malfoy entro en el despacho, y, justo cuando Harry iba a entrar, la puerta se cerro delante suyo.

- ¡Mierda!- exclamo en un susurro, frustrado.

- ¿De verdad crees que Lupin le haria algo a su hijo, Harry?- pregunto Ron, mirandole con curiosidad.

- No se me ocurre que mas puede ser.

- Es ilogico, Harry. Malfoy es su hijo, y no esta aquí para hacerle daño.

- ¿Entonces como explicas su cambio de personalidad, Mione?

- El trauma de perder a tu padre, Harry. Igual no lo ha superado.

Harry fruncio el ceño, pensando en otras alternativas. Pero no encontraba nada; Hermione tenia todas las papeletas de su lado, y los slytherins, que le habian dado la idea de espiarle, ninguna.

5

- Me siento un traidor, Harry.- dijo Ron, dentro de la capa de invisibilidad. Las ultimas semanas, las reuniones de Harry con los slytherins se habian vuelto más frecuentes, y tras analizar todas las evidencias, habian llegado a la dramatica conclusión de que Remus Lupin golpeaba a su vastago. Lo cual para Ron era una tonteria; Lupin no mataria a una mosca siquiera.

- Solo sera una ultima vez, Ron.- llegaban diez minutos tarde, por lo que tendrian que inventar algun motivo para estar en el despacho de Lupin. Iban los mas rapido posible, y al ser ya toque de queda, debian esquivar a los profesores patrullando por los corredores de piedra.

Con la respiración agitada, los dos muchachos llegaron al despacho de Lupin. Aun debajo de la capa, Harry saco su varita y susurro:

- Alohomora.

La puerta se abrio con un pequeño ruido y casi inexistente movimiento. Por un momento, Harry y Ron quedaron estaticos en sus sitios, esperando ser descubiertos. No obstante, unos gemidos roncos fueron todo lo que les llego al oido.

Con un pequeño empujon, Harry abrio un poco mas la puerta, y entro. Se esperaba golpes, maldiciones, insultos, una charla con te… Pero no _eso_.

Las nalgas del profesor Lupin se encontraban desnudas, mientras gemia de placer, en su propio mundo, sin darse cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta. Harry podia ver tambien las piernas del hombre, y sus pantalones bajados hasta los tobillos.

Debajo del licantropo, un par de piernas infantiles, palidas y delgadas se encontraban tambien desnudas, con el pantalón del colegio en los tobillos. Harry palidecio, mientras, varita en alto y capa bien puesta, bordeaba el escritorio.

No queria saber quien estaba debajo del profesor, pero lo supo: los ojos acuosos y desenfocados de Draco Malfoy le miraban directamente, pero sin verle. Su rostro estaba palido, con los labios entrebiertos y la respiración irregular. Sus cabellos dorados se encontraban despeinados, y la gran mano de Remus Lupin encima de su cabeza, agarrandole tan fuerte que parecia que iba a arrancarle unas cuantas hebras de oro.

- Eres hermoso, Draco, muy hermoso…- repetia sin clemencia el licantropo, con una mirada homicida y demencial.- Tan hermoso como tu padre, y vas a ocupar su lugar.- siguió diciendo al oido del muchacho, mordiendolo y saboreandolo.

Harry miro a Ron con la furia escrita en los ojos; pero el chico estaba palido y con la cara desencajada por el horror. Con las mandíbulas fuertemente apretadas, empuño su varita con coraje retenido y saliendo sorpresivamente de la capa, apunto a Lupin, y en tiempo record, grito:

- ¡Desmaius!- el hombre recibio el rayo rojizo de lleno, y cayo al suelo completamente inconsciente segundos despues. Su pene erecto estaba manchado con sangre… Con su sangre.- Ron, ve por red flu al despacho de Dumbledore, explicale todo.- le pidio, mirandole, mientras abrazaba a Draco.

Ron asintio, todavía sorprendido y asqueado pro lo que acababa de ver. Miro con lastima al rubio y en seguida se acerco a la chimenea. Harry suspiro; aun quedaba un largo camino por recorrer.

6

Harry observo las portadas de los diversos periodicos de la sala de espera de San Mungo. En todos ellos habia el mismo encabezado: Remus Lupin condenado a cadena perpetua en Azkaban por abuso. La foto en movimiento presentaba el momento en que el condenado habia salido del Wizengamot, con la sentencia ya dictada.

Harry habia testificado en su contra; Sirius, a su lado, le había animado a hacerlo, a pesar del dolor que le producia ver a su amigo convertido en un pederasta sin escrupulos. Cerro los ojos; el tiempo se le hacia eterno en aquella habitación blanca, esperando que el medimago le dejara entrar en la sala.

Se mordio el labio inferior, nervioso, mientras jugaba con el dobladillo de su tunica. Y el momento llego tras cinco minutos mas de espera; un hombre de mediana edad y con gafas cuadradas le invito a pasar, mientras desaparecia por el pasillo blanco inmaculado.

La cama, delante de la ventana y una silla solitaria era lo unico que habia en la habitación. Draco Malfoy miraba por la ventana, con el rostro palido y la mirada desenfocada y acuosa. Harry sintio un nudo en el estomago; habian tardado demasiado en darse cuenta de lo que sucedia.

Se sento a su derecha, en la silla de plastico, y toco su mano, cubriendola con la suya propia. Los musculos de Malfoy se tensaron, y tras unos instantes, se relajaron. Parecia saber quien estaba en la sala, a su lado. Harry sonrio débilmente, mientras decia:

- Hola, Draco.- espero una contestación que no llego, y siguió hablando.- Los medimagos dicen que dentro de poco podras volver a hacer tu vida normal. Viviras conmigo y con Sirius, mi padrino. Conseguimos tu custodia, querian mandarte a un orfanato muggle.

- Espero que pronto vuelvas a ser el de antes.- continuo Harry, esta vez sin sonrisa. Levantandose para irse, agrego finalmente.- Siento mucho no haberme dado cuenta mas pronto.

Harry cerro la puerta, y Draco, poco a poco, giro su rostro hasta mirar la puerta, viendola sin verla.

7

Harry miro a la pared frente a el, con los ojos anegados en lagrimas. Apenas habian pasado dos semanas desde que Draco habia sido dado de alta, pero no habia podido soportarlo. Sirius, a pesar de lo deprimido que se encontraba, habia sonreido al ver al pequeño de los Malfoy en su casa, y habia hecho hasta lo indecible para que el muchacho reaccionara.

Harry, por su parte, se habia encargado lo mas que habia podido del rubio; le preocupaba su actitud retraida. No habia dado sus frutos, aunque en algun momento Harry pudo vislumbrar un atisbo de vida en sus orbes plateadas.

Vida era lo que le faltaba en ese momento. Harry miro el charco de sangre en el salon de Grimmauld Place, mientras lagrimas traviesas escapaban de sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas, relucientes otrora pero opacos ahora.

El dia anterior, Draco se habia recluido en su dormitorio, y Harry se habia encargado de dejarle la comida al lado de la puerta. El rubio habia sellado la entrada con magia, y el moreno no se había atrevido a invadir su intimidad.

Sintio inmensas ganas de golpearse contra la pared hasta poder abrazar a Draco, poder compartir el dolor del muchacho y llevar aquella pesada carga juntos. A primera hora de la mañana, cuando habia bajado al salon, habia visto aquella mancha de sangre en la moqueta.

Su mente, optimista, simplemente habia intentado razonar que Sirius se habia tropezado y se habia hecho sangre, pero su inverosímil teoria solo escondia una cosa: miedo a que la sangre fuera de Draco. Por supuesto, todos aquellos pensamientos habian quedado desbancados cuando una gota de liquido espeso y bermellón habia caido del techo, donde se formaba otra mancha, similar a una humedad producida por el agua.

Rapidamente, habia subido al piso de arriba, habia destrozado la puerta de Draco y habia buscado al muchacho. La cama estaba deshecha, y la ventana cerrada. A velocidad de vertigo se agacho y miro debajo de la cama.

Aun recordaba la impresión al ver su rostro palido y su mirada desenfocada y opaca, mirandole como si le estuviera reprochando sus errores. Recordaba haber mirado hacia sus antebrazos, haberlos encontrado abiertos, sangrando. Se habia suicidado.

Harry solto un gemido lastimero, mientras escuchaba los pasos de su padrino al bajar la escaleras de madera, ignorante a lo que habia pasado. Y lloro en silencio, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos manchadas de sangre. Todos sus esfuerzos habian sido en vano. Draco Malfoy estaba muerto.


End file.
